The invention relates to a locking device consisting of a key and a lock cylinder, with a cylinder core which is rotatable in a casing and has an axially extending channel for insertion of a key which passes through plate-shaped tumblers arranged axially in succession so as to be displaceable in the cylinder core and, with bit stages provided on the key shank, locates these tumblers in a position in which the cylinder core can rotate.
Many locking devices of this type are known. The plate-shaped tumblers are spring-loaded in the direction of their engagement position and, with their blocking ends, enter associated longitudinal grooves of the cylinder casing in the key removal position. By insertion of the associated key which has the bit stages designed in the form of closing notches on its narrow sides, the tumbler plates are located in the cylinder core by longitudinal displacement such that the blocking ends leave the grooves of the cylinder casing. The cylinder core can then be rotated by means of the key.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking device of this type which is simple to produce such that the tumbler plates may be located without longitudinal displacement thereof, that is transversely to the longitudinal direction of the cylinder core.